From Here....
by Kawaii Dragoness
Summary: This is my first non-romance in any category...you proud? You'd better say yes! This one's for Yamato. It's part of the "Angsty Letters" series I've written. Yamato looks at his past, his future, and what he left behind when he left the Digidestined to be


From Here...  
By Kawaii  
  
Notes: My first Yama-centric overly short fanfic, written in a new style and genre (drama), this one takes place a little while after 02. Yamato is a little out-of-character here, but still moody and unstable about his thoughts (kind of like his old 01 self) and a little rough, too. You could read this as any Yamato romance (Taito, Sorato, Mimato, Junato) as well. Obviously, this is from Yamato's POV. This kind of goes for the Japanese version of 02, where Taichi and Sora are dating...so know that. Japanese names and crest references are used (Crest of....) If you have questions, R&R.  
  
Summary: Yamato writes to the world about his past as a former Digidestined, how he lost his past, and what will come from here.  
  
********************  
  
To the world around me, to my fans, to the band, and especially to the Digidestined:  
  
From here...  
  
What do I have from here?  
  
I have my fame, yes. I have the band, yes. I have the Digidestined--no.  
  
Yamato Ishida, famous throughout the world for his musical talents, has lost his friends. It's not like he had any anyway.  
  
Yamato Ishida wasn't known for his friends. He wasn't know for the Digidestined. He wasn't even known *as* a Digidestined, a guardian of the world, chosen to destroy evil and save us all. He was known as a musician, and a gifted one.  
  
I can see the newspaper story now, the paparazzi running after me, the fans screaming my name, everyone curious as to why.   
  
Here I am, in America, with the band, famous, with screaming fans chanting my name and loving my pure existance. But they don't know me. My fans don't know me. My co-stars--the band--doesn't know me. The Digidestined used to know me. They don't anymore.  
  
********************  
  
What have I lost? What did I love?  
  
There was Taichi--Taichi Yagami, Crest of Yuuki (Courage), formerly known as a soccer player and a jerk. He used to be my best friend. I considered him my best friend in high school. We used to argue when we were younger, little children who didn't know what they were doing.   
  
There was Sora--Sora Takenouchi, Crest of Aijou (Love), motherly, tomboyish, caring, and Taichi's girlfriend. It's not like I'm jealous or anything of them...am I? Taichi was my best friend. I thought their relationship was for the best. She was so...motherly. It was comforting that someone cared, but she cared for *everyone*. Though she did look good in that tennis outfit....  
  
There was Mimi--Mimi Tachikawa, Crest of Junshin (Sincerity), nagging, whiny, fashion-obsessed, pink-loving, girly, and now Americanized. She has to be in that crowd down there. I know it. It's not like her to miss seeing an old "friend." She's nice, sure, and pretty in pink. And she...I think she liked me. But I'm not sure, I don't know a thing.  
  
Then there's Jyou--Jyou Kido, Crest of Seijitsu (Reliability), always prepared, whiny, complaining, always allergic to something.... I never knew him very much. I always thought that he was just a pain in the neck. But now that I think about it, there was the time he saved my brother...he's nice, sure, but I don't know him very well.  
  
There's also Koushiro--Koushiro Izumi, Crest of Chishiki (Knowledge), computer-addicted, short, and odd. I don't know him that well either. He was always on that laptop on his, kind of odd, and never seemed to pay attention to the rest of us. I don't know what I've lost from him.  
  
And my brother Takeru--Takeru Takaishi, Crest of Kibou (Hope), innocent, optomistic, and grew up to play basketball and fall in love with Taichi's sister Hikari. I miss him a lot. I used to baby him when he was younger because I cared a lot about him. But really, now, I realize that he's not the baby he was and I should be the one who needs the rearing up.  
  
Then Hikari--Hikari Yagami, Crest of Hikari (Light), innocent, young, wise beyond her years, and grew up to be a cheerleader and fall in love with Takeru. She was nice, and trustworthy. But I don't know her that well either. She came into the group a little late, and I never got to see her much anyway.  
  
Most importantly, I lost myself--Yamato Ishida, Crest of Yuujou (Friendship), moody, short-tempered, arguing, rebellious. I never deserved that crest anyway. The little kid that was in me--the one that always argued with Taichi, the one that protected Takeru with his life, the one who didn't know who he was or what he was supposed to do in his life--was lost somewhere in the music I created. I used to let go with my harmonica. But I sold the harmonica years ago, got my guitar, started the band, and got famous. Now, I regret it.  
  
********************  
  
I regret a lot of things now--starting the band, not getting to know the other destined, and even rejecting Jun Motomiya. She wasn't a Digidestined, sure. However, she was the older sister of a Digidestined, a new one, named Daisuke Motomiya. Daisuke has a crush on Hikari, which didn't turn out well. Jun had a crush on me, which didn't turn out well. I kind of feel sorry for her now. She liked me so much, and I kept putting her down. But I admire her spirit in that even though I put her down, she still went after me anyway.  
  
And what do I have from here?  
  
What do I have? Promise? Fame? Fortune?  
  
Yes, but who will I share it all with? I can't take it myself.  
  
Will Taichi forgive me? Will Jun still fall head over heels for me? Will I ever let Takeru grow on his own?   
  
Only time will tell, and that is what I have from here. Thank you, and good night.  
  
Always,  
Yamato Ishida  
  
*******************  
  
Notes: So what do you think? I like it! Ya-ma! Ya-ma! (I can imagine the girls screaming now....) OK, now I'm inspired, let me run off and write a Koushiro-centric identity-finding fanfic.... And I wrote this in one day on vacation! Wow! ^^   
  
Always and eternal,  
Kawaii  
  
R&R: The box below or kawaiimae@loveable.com. Ja ne! 


End file.
